Mirroring technology allows a plurality of apparatuses to share and operate data that is output on multiple screens. For example, when a user of a tablet is downloading and streaming a movie and the mirroring technology is used, the movie may be reproduced on a TV, such as in a living room.
Mirroring technology is rapidly being developed as a technology for connecting apparatuses, such as Wi-Fi Direct, which may be applied to all types of electronic devices that are capable of outputting a screen on a display, such as smartphones, tablets, laptops, TVs, game consoles, and the like.
In general, mirroring apparatuses are capable of transmitting not only video data or audio data, but also control data for interactively controlling mirroring apparatuses_mutually. However, the mirroring apparatuses are only being used for transmitting information that is input by a keyboard, a mouse or a touch input.
Therefore, when using the mirror technology, a user may be unable to directly interact with information shown on a mirroring screen. In addition, when displaying a plurality of mirrored images on a single device, a user may be unable to directly interact with information shown on the plurality of mirrored images.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.